Wedding Dress - Oneshoot
by CheKayy
Summary: Sebuah song-fict tentang YunJae...


Annyeong…

Ini adalah FF oneshoot keduaku. Sebelumnya FF ini pernah di publish di blog, tapi karena sekarang udah jarang buka blog, jadi nggak pernah update lagi. Hehe. Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan tokoh, tempat atau peristiwa. Dan FF ini murni datang dari imajinasiku. Mohon maaf bila ada yang merasa pernah membuat atau membaca FF ini, mungkin itu hanya kebetulan semata. Semoga ceritanya berkenan.

Title : Wedding Dress

Genre : (?) #tentukan sendiri

Length : Oneshoot

Rating : Semua umur

Cast : YunJaeYooSuMin, Tiffany

Banyak typo, cerita pasaran, alur ga jelas, bahasa mubeng-mubeng…

Happy reading ^^

###

Yunho mematut lagi penampilannya di depan cermin. Kemeja putih dengan jas warna hitam dan juga bawahan yang senada dengan jasnya. Rambut pendek cokelatnya dibuat sedikit berantakan namun tetap memperlihatkan kesan manly. Kemudian Yunho berjalan ke meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Mengambil sebuah hiasan berbentuk bunga melati berwarna putih yang senada dengan kemejanya. Dia menyelipkan bunga itu di saku jasnya. Membuat penampilannya makin tampan. Yunho tersenyum seraya berjalan menuju lemari kecil yang terletak di ujung kamar. Dia mengambil sepasang sepatu pantofel berwarna hitam. Warnanya tampak mengkilat. Ah, tentu saja, kemarin dia baru saja menyemir sepatu itu seharian penuh.

Yunho kembali mematut penampilannya di depan cermin. Perfect. Kata itulah yang bisa menggambarkan keadaannya saat ini. Yunho tersenyum manis seraya berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya. Saat sampai di depan pintu Yunho berbalik dan mengambil sesuatu di dalam laci mejanya. Sebuah kotak berlapis beludru berwarna merah. Dia membukanya dan tampaklah sebuah cincin berlian dengan batu permata berwarna putih.

Yunho tersenyum simpul sambil mengusap cincin itu pelan. Kemudian ia mengambil cincin itu dan memasukannya ke dalam saku celananya. Meninggalkan kotak merahnya di atas meja.

###

Yunho berdiri di depan sebuah gereja yang terlihat ramai. Ada berbagai ucapan berbentuk karangan bunga diletakkan di depan gereja itu. Sebentar kemudian tubuh Yunho mematung ketika melihat orang tuanya sedang berbincang ramah dengan sepasang suami istri yang sangat dikenalnya. Yunho kemudian beranjak menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat pagi…" sapa Yunho sambil membungkukkan badan. Empat orang yang sedang tertawa lepas itu segera menolehkan wajah mereka ke arah Yunho dan membalas senyum Yunho. Bahkan sepasang suami istri yang sedari tadi mengobrol dengan orang tua Yunho segera memeluk Yunho penuh sayang.

"Ah, kenapa kau baru datang, Yunho-ah?" Tanya laki-laki tadi.

"Yunho tidur sangat larut semalam. Dia bersikeras menyelesaikan laporan keuangan kantor, Mr. Kim." Sahut Ayah Yunho yang melihat anaknya hanya dapat tersenyum kikuk di hadapan kedua orang tua itu.

"Aigo, uri Yunho pekerja keras ternyata. Tapi kau jangan sampai melupakan kesehatanmu, Nak. Apalagi sampai hampir terlambat hadir di acara penting seperti ini." Ucap istri dari laki-laki yang dipanggil Mr. Kim tadi.

"Mian…" Yunho hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, sudahlah, yang penting kau sudah datang tepat waktu. Kka, masuklah. Dia sudah menunggu di dalam sejak tadi." Sahut Mrs. Kim. Yunho hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya membalas perintah Mrs. Kim dan bergegas melangkah menuju gereja.

###

Ketika memasuki gereja, Yunho melihat suasana disana sangat ramai. Tampak beberapa orang masih sibuk mengatur letak karangan bunga dan membersihkan altar. Di sebelah kanan altar tampak sebuah grand piano berwarna putih berdiri dengan tenang. Yunho tersenyum simpul mengingat dirinya yang akan memainkan piano itu setelah acara sacral selesai. Namun pandangan matanya tiba-tiba meredup ketika sudut matanya menangkap red carpet yang sekarang diinjaknya. Kemudian matanya menatap sendu ke arah altar yang sudah disulap menjadi sangat indah dengan karangan bunga di kanan kirinya. Yunho tiba-tiba merasa sesak di dada kirinya.

"Yunho hyung!" sebuah suara yang cukup melengking mengalihkan Yunho dari dunianya sendiri.

Tampak dua orang laki-laki yang usianya tidak berbeda jauh dengannya sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Mereka menampilkan senyum terbaik mereka yang tentu saja dibalas dengan senyum terbaik juga oleh Yunho.

"Kenapa baru datang, hyung? 15 menit lagi acaranya dimulai." Ucap salah satu laki-laki yang tadi memanggil Yunho.

"Mian, aku bangun kesiangan, Yoochun-ah." Ucap Yunho dengan sedikit nada penyesalan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bangun kesiangan disaat penting seperti ini." Laki-laki satunya berkata seraya memukul pundak Yunho pelan.

"Mian, Junsu-ah." Ulang Yunho lagi.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah meminta maaf terus. Kka, temuilah dia, hyung. Dia sudah menggerutu sedari tadi karena hyung belum juga datang." sahut Junsu memberi tahu.

"Ah, aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya. Aku akan segera kesana. Oh, ya, mana Changmin?" Tanya Yunho ketika dirasa dirinya belum bertemu dengan bocah tiang listrik itu.

Junsu dan Yoochun segera mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah taman yang terletak di samping kanan gereja yang akan dijadikan tempat penyelenggaraan pesta. Tampak beberapa orang sibuk menata hiasan bunga dan beberapa makanan di atas meja. Dan, gotcha! Yunho menemukan Changmin sedang ikut mengatur beberapa piring makanan ke atas meja.

Changmin yang merasa diperhatikan segera menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yunho seraya tersenyum sumringah. YunYooSu yang melihat adegan itu hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan. Dasar Changmin Monster Food!

###

Yunho berjalan sedikit tergesa ke dalam ruangan di belakang gereja. Ruangan ini sengaja dibuat khusus untuk sang mempelai wanita menunggu giliran masuk ke dalam gereja dan mengucap sumpah di atas altar.

Sepanjang jalan tidak henti-hentinya semua orang tersenyum ramah kepada Yunho. Bahkan tidak sedikit yang menjabat tangannya. Yunho hanya menanggapi dengan senyum simpul meski dalam hatinya dia sedikit merutuk kesal karena kakinya tidak lekas sampai di tempat tujuan.

Yunho sampai di depan sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan "Pengantin Wanita" di pintunya. Sejenak Yunho berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang terdengar memburu. Memburu? Ya, dia memang tengah memburu. Memburu siapa?

Yunho mengusap perlahan tulisan itu dan sedetik kemudian pandangan matanya meredup. Detak jantungnya bertambah cepat dan sedikit rasa sesak kembali meyelusup ke dalam dadanya. Sedikit ragu tangan Yunho bergerak memegang knop pintu bermaksud untuk membukanya. Sedikit lagi pintu itu akan terbuka hingga sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Oppa…" panggil sebuah suara di belakang Yunho.

Yunho segera membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Tiffany sedang berdiri di sana dengan wajah yang sangat cerah. Yunho mengurungkan niatnya memasuki ruangan yang seharusnya tidak boleh dia masuki dan melangkah mendekati Tiffany. Yunho tersenyum memandang Tiffany yang juga sedang tersenyum ke arah Yunho.

"Kau… terlihat sangat cantik." Puji Yunho. Tiffany tertawa pelan dan menundukkan wajahnya malu. Rona merah tampak di pipinya.

"Terimaksih. Oppa juga terlihat sangat tampan." Balas Tiffany beberapa saat kemudian. Yunho hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan.

"Bukankah aku selalu terlihat tampan?" ujar Yunho dengan nada menggoda membuat Tiffany sedikit tergelak.

Keheningan sesaat melanda mereka hingga Yunho meletakkan tangannya di pundak Tiffany dan mengusapnya perlahan. Membuat Tiffany makin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Yunho-ah…" sebuah suara lembut menginterupsi. Sontak Yunho dan Tiffany menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah suara.

Tampak seorang laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna cokelat muda dan bertuxedo putih berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Yunho yang melihat orang yang dicarinya sedari tadi segera mengembangkan senyumnya dan menghampiri laki-laki itu.

"Jaejoong-ah…" balas Yunho tak kalah lembut ketika dia sudah berada di depan Jaejoong. Jaejoong memberikan senyum terbaiknya yang juga dibalas dengan senyum tulus oleh Yunho.

###

"Mempelai wanita memasuki ruangan…" suara pintu gereja yang dibuka menginterupsi keheningan yang sedari tadi tercipta di dalam gereja. Seluruh undangan lantas memandang ke arah mempelai wanita yang tampak anggun berjalan di atas red carpet. Tidak sedikit yang terpesona dengan kecantikannya.

Yunho sendiri hanya berdiri tenang di sebelah kanan altar sambil tetap memandang sosoknya yang terlihat sangat sempurna. Senyum tidak pernah pudar di bibir Yunho ketika memandangnya. Justru senyum Yunho semakin lebar. Apalagi ketika sosok itu juga menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yunho dan membalas senyum Yunho. Yunho terus memandangi sosok itu dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut.

Ah, tampaknya sosok itu sudah mencuri semua perhatian Yunho hingga Yunho tidak sadar pendeta sudah bersiap di tempatnya. Suara deheman pendeta lah yang membuat Yunho segera tersadar dari keterpesonaannya dari sosok itu.

"Baiklah, sebelum pengucapan sumpah dilangsungkan, diantara hadirin yang berada di sini, apakah ada yang merasa keberatan dengan pernikahan ini?" Tanya pendeta.

Seluruh undangan tampak menggelengkan kepalanya. Sementara Yunho perlahan menundukkan kepalanya sambil sedikit mengepalkan tangan kananya.

"Karena tidak ada yang keberatan, saya akan memulai pengucapan sumpah." Lanjut pendeta.

"Kim Jaejoong, bersediakah Anda menerima Tiffany Lee sebagai istri Anda? Mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati saat sehat maupun sakit, saat susah maupun senang hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, saya bersedia." Ucapan Jaejoong membuat Yunho makin mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Tiffany Lee, bersediakah Anda menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai suami Anda? Mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati saat sehat maupun sakit, saat susah maupun senang hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, saya bersedia." Jawab Tiffany. Detik itu juga Yunho memejamkan matanya dan mengatur detak jantungnya yang serasa akan meledak.

Yunho perlahan berjalan ke arah piano yang terletak di sebelah kanan altar. Hanya beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Dia tidak mau melihat orang yang dicintainya menerima cincin dari orang lain. Yunho juga merasa tidak siap jika dia harus melihat bibir yang selama ini selalu menampakkan senyum untuknya dikecup oleh orang lain.

Tangan Yunho bersiap di atas tuts piano putih itu. Hingga kemudian mengalirlah nada-nada yang harmonis dari kelincahan tangannya. Suaranya yang lembut turut memberi keindahan pada bait demi bait lirik yang dilantunkannya. Semua pasang mata teruju padanya. Ada yang memandang kagum, ada yang biasa saja. Yang jelas rona kebahagiaan tampak dari setiap pasang mata yang melihatnya.

Ah, jelas siapa yang tidak turut bahagia dengan pernikahan akbar pasangan yang berasal dari keluarga Kim dan keluarga Lee ini? Semua orang bahkan sudah menyambut meriah kabar ini sejak rencana pesta pernikahan ini diumumkan sebulan yang lalu.

Tetapi, apakah benar semua orang berbahagia menyambut kabar ini?

Tampaknya tidak.

Ada satu orang yang tampaknya sangat tersiksa dan terpuruk menerima kabar ini. Siapa dia? Siapa lagi jika bukan Jung Yunho, laki-laki yang kini harus dengan sekuat tenaga menahan rasa sakitnya menyaksikan orang yang dicintainya menjadi milik orang lain dan dengan sekuat hati harus menyanyikan lagu di pesta pernikahan ini. Tapi ini semua dilakukannya demi sahabatnya.

_Just know that I'm here for you, I'm clear for you from out the sun  
Got up in near to you, the feel of you gives me a rush  
It makes me feel that what we have is real  
It can never be too late…_

Yunho bernyanyi sambil memandang pasangan pengantin tadi dengan penuh kelembutan. Sementara Jaejoong dan Tiffany balas memandang Yunho dan tersenyum lembut.

Yunho masih terus memandang ke arah sepasang pengantin yang tengah saling tersenyum. Senyum kebahagiaan. Bahkan mungkin senyum itu belum pernah ditunjukkan untuk orang lain.

_Baby cause you won't regret  
Come along just take my hand  
Let's start this journey living… Life's so beautiful !  
This happy home that we spent goes deeper  
So deep from my heart…_

Tatapannya semakin nanar ketika melihat Jaejoong dan Tiffany bergandengan tangan dan berjalan perlahan menuruni altar dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah mereka.

_See you in your wedding dress…  
I can see you in your wedding dress…  
And say you want me now…  
I can see you in your wedding dress…  
_  
Suara tepuk tangan menggemuruh seiring dengan heningnya piano yang Yunho dentingkan. Dia berdiri dan membungkuk perlahan dengan senyum sendu yang terulas di bibirnya. Tanpa sadar tiga pasang mata juga tengah menatap sedih ke arahnya.

###

Yunho berjalan mengelilingi taman yang dijadikan tempat pesta saat ini. Tidak ada kegiatan yang dilakukannya selain berjalan memutar sedari tadi. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan keadaannya yang mungkin terlihat sangat kusut. Dia juga sudah tidak memikirkan dimana keberadaan ketiga sahabatnya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah rasa penyesalan yang mendalam.

**_Flashback_**

Yunho dan Jaejoong tampak duduk berdampingan di taman kampus. Gelak tawa tidak pernah berhenti dari mulut mereka. Sementara Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin hanya memandang jengah kedua hyungnya yang terus tertawa keras hanya karena melihat acara Running Man.

"Oppa…" kegiatan mereka terpaksa berhenti ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi. YunJaeYooSuMin lantas menolehkan wajah mereka dan tampaklah seorang gadis, Tiffany, sedang berdiri sambil memegang sebuah kotak bekal.

"Ah, Tiffany, ada apa?" Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Tiffany.

"Uhm, kemarin aku baru saja berlatih memasak ttokpoki. Apakah oppa bersedia mencobanya?" Tanya Tiffany pelan. Rona merah terlihat di wajahnya.

"Ah, begitukah? Aku akan dengan senang hati mencobanya." Ucap Jaejoong senang. Tangannya segera menerima kotak makan pemberian Tiffany.

Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang tampak tersenyum senang, Yunho justru tampak mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah.

"Uhm, kalau oppa tidak keberatan, aku juga ingin oppa menikmati bekal ini berdua saja denganku." Ucap Tiffany lagi sambil tertunduk malu.

"Oh, begitu." Jaejoong menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil memandang sahabatnya satu per satu, seolah meminta persetujuan.

"Tapi itu jika Jejoong oppa sedang tidak sedang sibuk saat ini." Ucap Tiffany lagi. Dia tampak tidak enak karena Jaejoong sedang bersama teman-temannya saat ini.

Pandangannya kemudian beralih ke arah Yunho seolah meminta ijin. Yunho yang sedang memasang tampang geram segera mengubah topeng wajahnya dengan sebuah senyum manis.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Baiklah, ayo kita ke kantin. Aku pergi dulu, teman-teman." Sahut Jaejoong sambil melambaikan tangannya. Tangan kirinya segera menggenggam tangan kanan Tiffany yang tentu saja membuat Tiffany menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

Sepeninggal Jaejoong dan Tiffany, Yoochun segera beranjak duduk mendekati Yunho yang tampak masih mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sudahlah hyung, lebih baik segera kau katakan padanya jika kau menyukainya." Ucap Yoochun seraya menepuk pundak Yunho pelan.

Changmin meneguk minuman bersodanya kemudian segera merapat ke arah kiri Yunho dan diikuti Junsu disebelahnya.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Yoochun hyung. Sebelum dia menjadi milik orang lain, sebaiknya kau segera menyatakan cintamu, hyung." Changmin menambahkan.

Yunho masih diam mendengar penuturan kedua sahabatnya. Hatinya masih bimbang dan ragu.

"Apakah dia mau menerimaku? Bagaimana jika dia malah menjauh dariku?" Tanya Yunho pelan. Ada nada kekhawatiran dalam ucapannya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu jika tidak mencobanya, hyung." Kali ini Junsu yang berbicara, sementara Yoochun dan Changmin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Junsu.

Yunho masih diam dan mencerna setiap dukungan sahabatnya yang mesuk melalui telinga kanannya. Kata-kata itu seolah menjadi energi sendiri bagi Yunho sehingga tanpa sadar Yunho tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Yoochun pelan.

"Kalian benar. Jika aku tidak mengatakannya, dia tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya selama ini. Aku akan mencobanya. Tidak peduli apa tanggapannya nanti. Aku akan mencobanya." Ucap Yunho penuh semangat.

"Nah, itu baru Yunho hyung!" Changmin menimpali seraya merangkul pundak Yunho.

"Tenang saja, kami akan mendukungmu, hyung." Junsu menimbrung yang dibalas anggukan oleh Yoochun.

"Terimakasih. Kalian benar-benar sahabatku." Ucap Yunho senang.

Kemudian keempat sahabat itu saling berangkulan dan tertawa bersama.

**_End of Flashback_**

Yunho merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah cincin berlian disana. Cincin yang sudah 4 bulan ini selalu berdiam di dalam kotak beludru merah di dalam lacinya. Cincin yang saat ini seharusnya sudah tersemat di jemari manis kekasihnya. Andai saat itu Yunho bergerak lebih cepat. Ah, rasa menyesal kembali mendera relung hati Yunho.

**_Flashback_**

Pesta ulang tahun Jaejoong tampak sangat meriah. Balon-balon bertebaran disetiap sudut ruangan. Berbagai makanan dan minuman mahal berjejer di meja-meja yang membentuk lingkaran di setiap sudut ruangan. Tampak teman-teman universitas Jejoong sedang mengobrol dan sesekali tergelak. Tapi tidak berlaku bagi Yunho. Sedari tadi dia terus berdiri di dekat meja bersama keempat sahabatnya.

Pandangan Yunho tidak pernah berailh dari sosok tuan rumah yang saat ini genap berusia 25 tahun. Jaejoong tampak mempesona dengan balutan jas hitamnya. Jaejoong tampak sibuk untuk menyapa tamu-tamunya. Sesekali dia berhenti di tengah segerombolan pemuda dan ikut tergelak bersama mereka, kemudian melangkah lagi.

Pandangan Yunho masih mengekor kemana langkah Jaejoong, hingga kini mata Yunho terlihat menyipit dan menajam ketika melihat Jaejoong berjalan mendekat ketempatnya berada.

"Ah, segarnya." Jaejoong segera meneguk segelas jus strawberry ketika sudah berada diantara Yunho dan YooSuMin. Dan jangan lupakan keberadaan Tiffany disana.

"Lelah, hyung?" Tanya Changmin yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Jaejoong karena saat ini dia tengah meneguk gelas keduanya. Sementara Tiffany segera menggeser tubuhnya yang awalnya berada di sebelah Yunho menjadi berada di sebelah Jaejoong.

Entah kenapa, dada Yunho terasa nyeri melihat adegan itu. Cemburukah? Segera saja Yunho menyeret tangan Jaejoong sedetik setelah Jaejoong meletakkan gelas jusnya.

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Jaejoong sedikit berteriak dan berjalan terseok mengikuti Yunho karena cengkeraman Yunho di tangannya sangat kuat.

Yunho tidak bergeming menanggapi teriakan Jaejoong. Baginya saat ini adalah membawa Jaejoong ke tempat yang jauh dari keramaian supaya dia bisa segera meluruskan semuanya.

YooSuMin?

Mereka hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kedua hyungnya. Bahkan Changmin membisikkan kata 'Fighting' dengan sangat lirih.

Sementara Tiffany yang terlihat khawatir berlari pelan di belakang Yunho yang terus menyeret Jaejoong.

BRUK

"Appo!" ringis Jaejoong saat Yunho dengan kasar menyentakkan tubuhnya ke dinding di balkon kanan rumah Jaejoong.

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Apa kau sudah gila! Kau bisa dituduh melakukan tindak penculikan tahu!" ucap Jaejoong ketus. Tangannya masih sibuk mengelus pergelangan tangan kanannya yang terasa sakit karena cengkeraman Yunho tadi.

Sementara Yunho tidak bergeming. Justru tubuhnya makin merapat ke arah Jaejoong dan menghimpit Jaejoong ke dinding. Jaejoong terlihat terkejut dan makin memundurkan wajahnya hingga kepalanya terkantuk dinding.

"Jae… Aku…"

"Oppa!"

Belum selesai Yunho bicara, Tiffany sudah berdiri di samping YunJae dengan raut muka yang sedikit kesal. Jaejoong yang menyadari kehadiran Tiffany segera mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh darinya dan memasang senyum kikuknya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Yunho dingin.

Tiffany mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka atas perkataan Yunho tadi.

"Tentu saja menjemput calon tunanganku. Kau seenaknya membawa Jaejoong oppa pergi." Sahut Tiffany sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Jaejoong.

Yunho yang mendengar perkataan Tiffany hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Yunho menatap Jaejoong seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Aku dan Tiffany akan bertunangan malam ini. Mian karena belum memberitahu kepada kalian semua. Aku… ingin memberi kejutan untuk kalian semua." Sahut Jaejoong seakan mengerti pikiran Yunho.

Yunho merasa dunianya runtuh saat itu juga. Jaejoong akan bertunangan dengan Tiffany? Jaejoongnya, akan menjadi saudara sepupunya?

"Kajja." Tiffany menarik tangan Jaejoong sambil memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Yunho dan bersama Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho yang masih mematung.

**_End of Flashback_**

Jadi, sudah bisa tertebak siapa yang membuat Yunho terpuruk?

Yunho meremas cincin yang berada di genggaman tangannya sambil tetap melihat ke arah Jaejoong dan Tiffany. Senyum mereka makin membuat dadanya sakit. Bolehkah Yunho menjadi orang yang jahat untuk saat ini saja?

Yunho merasa sakit melihat Jejoong tersenyum pada Tiffany. Senyum yang selama ini diberikan untuknya harus dibagi pada orang lain. Meski selama ini tentu saja Jaejoong menganggap Yunho sebagai seorang sahabat, namun itu sudah cukup bagi Yunho. Setidaknya dia masih memiliki alasan untuk menahan Jaejoong tetap berada di sisinya.

Tapi sekarang?

Posisi Yunho sudah digantikan oleh Tiffany. Sepupu sekaligus adik tingkatnya.

Terkadang Yunho menyesal karena sudah mengenalkan Tiffany pada Jaejoong. Andai saja dia tidak mengajak Tiffany pada acara ulang tahun Junsu 4 bulan yang lalu. Andai Yunho tidak mengijinkan Tiffany untuk pergi bersama Jaejoong. Andai Yunho memiliki sedikit keberanian untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong lebih cepat. Andai waktu dapat diputar kembali.

Ah, terlalu banyak kata andai di kepala seorang Jung Yunho saat ini.

Ingin rasanya dia menarik Jaejoong dari sisi Tiffany dan membawanya pergi. Kemana saja asal mereka bisa hidup bahagia berdua.

Bodoh!

Tapi bahkan Yunho pun belum tahu bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong terhadapnya.

Merasa tidak ada gunangya lagi berada di sana, Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu. Cincin berliannya dia biarkan jatuh di atas rerumputan hijau di taman. Biarlah cincin itu menjadi saksi bisu betapa Yunho menyukai Jaejoong dan betapa hancurnya hati Yunho saat ini.

**END**

Inspired by : Wedding Dress – Taeyang BigBang

Makasih buat yang udah baca… ^^


End file.
